Daughter of the Sun
by moony1981
Summary: The last free people of the East, join the council in Imladris. Their leader, the jewel of the East, pledges her sword to the House of Elrond, and joins the struggle for Middle Earth. Not Tenth Walker.
1. Prologue

_So this is my new story. Tolkien owns the Lotr, and you know this mann. My story line's a little off, because if my elf had really been born during the time of Eorl she would only be like 500 years old. But besides that any comments or suggestions._

* * *

For many years Middle Earth has lived in the darkness of the shadow. Lines of kings have been lost, dwarven realms destroyed, men were losing before the battle had even begun.

Long long ago deep in the green valleys of Arda, in the court of Eorl the Young, First and greatest King of the Riddermark, lived Eawelyn the gold. She was said to be the fairest human to have graced Arda in an age. Her eyes were as deep and blue as the depths of Lake Evendim, her hair as gold as the treasures of trolls. Her grace matched that of elves, and her beauty challenged the tales of old.

Nobles and peasants fell for her charms alike. Men came from Kingdoms as far away as Esgaroth and Arnor to beg for her hand in marriage, but Eorl had already promised her hand. The King had arranged a fortuitous marriage between Eawelyn and the future Gondorian Steward before she was even born. It was a match made to reunite the two kingdoms under one banner, and redesign all of free mans Middle Earth.

Eawelyn grew up with all the power and prestige expected of somewhere of her heritage. Whilst the princess was growing, so was the Kingdom. The people of the world were vying for the favor of Rohan, so they might trade for the famed Kingdoms horses. The hordes of gold, silver, and jewels grew until Eorl's people were among some of the wealthiest in Arda.

One spring a group of Ambassadors from Lothlorien had been sent into Rohan to discuss trade between the Goldwood and the Mark. They gave Eawelyn the Gold a beautiful emerald ring set in elvish silver. The ring was to represent the bond between the Lady Galadriel and the lines of men. Whilst there one of the young Galadhrim caught a glimpse of the young princess riding in the green pastures of the Rohirrim. The foolish guard fell in love with her upon first sight. While the Ambassadors and the King were negotiating treaties and trading rights, the young elf found the Princess.

When she looked upon the handsome elf, she knew she was lost body and soul. The two fell madly in love. They spent their short time together sneaking around the caverns of Edoras. However the bowman was not the only one who had noticed the princess a jealous guard of the Rohirrim had long sought Eawelyn's favor. The guard noticed the glances between the elf and the maiden and soon became suspicious. The guard took his concerns to his Captain, a fervent elf hater, the two caught the young elf sneaking away from Eawelyn's quarters. They dragged the young elf into the square for all to see, and beat him ruthlessly. Eorl was enraged that his daughter would do such a thing, with an elf no less. Yet Eorl could not have the young elf disposed of, thus he sent the elves of Lothlorien back to the wood, and banished them to never step into the Mark again under the threat of death.

Then a great tragedy befell the House of Rohan, Eawelyn the gold was with child. The young Steward had not yet come to claim his wife, therefore a painful task lay before Eorl. It was standard for women of the Rohirm who have children out of wedlock to be burned at the stake or stoned in the river Celebrant, but Eorl could not murder his only daughter. He loved his daughter more than life itself, thus he sent her into the East, to the deserts of Rhun. And Eawelyn the gold fell out of existence, to live on only in legends of Middle Earth.

Nobody knows how long she walked in the dry heat of the desert, but when a Wainriders scout found her, the maiden was near death. The Easterlings are by all accounts a vicious people, they murder without regret or thought, but the Wainriders have a great love for children, and respect for mothers. The Scout brought the fallen princess back to his Chieftain. Chief Nabeem was a mighty warrior, but when his wife Habeeza saw the young pregnant maiden, she begged her husband to keep the woman. "_She is naught but a child my Lord, a beautiful pregnant child at that. Someone has left her to die, and her strength has prevailed. The babe will be strong and beautiful, a good loyal warrior." _

Under the Chieftain's care Eawelyn grew strong again. She told her story to the friendly Chieftess, yet in the night the girl still longed for her elven mate. The Easterlings looked upon the woman of the Rohirrim with curiosity, yet most would not approach the lady. She had hair the color of gold and pale skin, whilst the Wainriders had hair as dark as the night and skin tanned from many hours in the hot desert sun.

On a cold winter night she gave birth to a beautiful daughter with deep blue eyes, and hair the shade of honey; before leaving this world for the next. The babe was swathed with blankets and brought before the Chieftain. Looking upon her ears the Chief, christened the baby girl, Avra'sha, the Blood of the Sun, the Warrior Queen of the East.

* * *

Pleaseee review (:


	2. 1 Into the Valley of Death

_So I'm definitely not Tolkien, nor do I know everything about Middle Earth. All I own is Ava. Thanks to my first two reviews Crimzon stained and MyCephei. You guys are the best, dope. I hope this chapter doesn't leave you disappointed._

_Theirs not to make reply,  
Theirs not to reason why,  
Theirs but to do and die:  
Into the valley of Death_

_Charge of the Light Brigade - Lord Alfred Tennyson_

* * *

If one were to walk in the desert of Rhun at night they would find hardly nothing. However if they were to walk upon the right spot in the desert of Rhun at night, they would come across a sea of white tents reflecting the pale moonlight in the desert air.

The Wainriders were a nomadic people, never settling down in one place for too long for fear of Sauron's reach. Though the East was in most all ways unconnected with the West, the legends that surrounded the evil being were spread far and wide. Nobody not even the fierce riders of the East, wished to draw out this evil.

As the fierce golden red rays of the sun would rise over the sandy dunes of the east, the tent kingdom would come to life. Fires would be restarted, water drawn from the oasis, breakfast cooking upon the open fire, the horses would be brought down to the water, and brushed, for the Wainriders deeply loved their horses, the majestic beasts that carried them into battle and when the need arose away from war into the never ending desert of Rhun.

Wrapped in a midnight blue silken robe slightly too large for her lithe and lanky frame, a young golden haired woman walked her horse down into the cooling springs of the oasis. In the early morning light her hair emulated the rich golden red color of the blazing sunlight against the dunes, and if one were to get close enough to her eyes they would think they were staring into the depths of the great sea Belegaer.

Running among the masses a pint sized young Wainrider barreled into the young woman. Not even stopping to look at the young one attached to the bottom of her leg, the woman continued onwards. "Musa, what are you doing?"

Musa let his grip on the woman loosen for a minute as he looks up into her face, happy lighthearted brown eyes meeting a gentle blue. "Avy! You were suppose to have returned a week ago! Why did you not come to see me and Mumaki when you returned?"

"Would you have risked her wrath had it been you?"

Laughing Musa untangled himself from her robes, as the two brought the horse to the well. Smirking up at the older woman he bravely pounded a fist upon his chest. "Of course I would, I'm the brave and valiant warrior, Musa the Balrog Slayer!"

Giggling Ava smiled down at the younger boy "I would sooner face a whole herd of Balrogs than your grandmother." Mumaki was known for her temper, it had turned whole towns of chivalrous and daring warriors into shameful weeping toddlers.

"Ava , you're older than her and her great great great something or other right? You could always play the elder card, Aren't you going upon at least five hundred by now?"

Laughing the she-elf half-heartedly shoved the boy, whilst trying to wash her face in the crisp oasis water. Her pointed ears made visible today by her uncustomary lack of a head wrap. Gazing into the water, one did not see a five hundred year old woman, the girl barely looked nineteen. If it were not for her distinct hair color the two could pass as blood brother and sister, often the two wished this was true.

Looking at the reflection in the water Ava saw the little boy attempting to climb upon her tall Wainyeran black beast. The horse was literally huge compared to Musa's short stature.

"You have better chances of climbing mountains, than of scaling Akiva my friend."

Scowling the younger boy turned back to the she elf exclaiming "One day! Then you shan't look so smug"

Huffing Ava went to pick up the skinny runt sized boy as he began to try and wiggle out of her grasp, a game they would always play, he would wiggle and squirm like a sandlizard in a trap, while his Avy would juggle the boy around for a few moments, before carefully sitting him upon her horse. "Come on, let us go and bid Mumaki good morn, before she raises the camp scouring for you and instead finds me."

* * *

After leaving Musa with Mumaki, Ava spent the rest of the day idling around camp enjoying herself, it was not often she had the luxury of free time. Ava was the best scout and one of the fiercest warriors of the Wainriders. Living forever did have it's advantages, yet being the best meant that Ava spent most of her time out on missions, not taking advantage of the simple pleasures a home provides.

She had took her old dull long knives to the blacksmith for sharpening, bought new blankets and traveling gear for her next mission, and even ate some hearty lakiva at the market. Now, she would spend the rest of her week rest in wait, sitting outside of her tent , laying in the sun, and watching the world pass by.

But of course they would be watching her first. Despite over five centuries in the Rhun, some still could not help but look at the young she elf with curiosity and slight mistrust. Maybe even fear, possibly a little racism. Of course, she was an odd combination, so she couldn't exactly blame those that mistrusted her, she even mistrusted herself sometime.

Ava knew of her parentage, or what little Eawelyn had told Habeeza. Ava was aware that her mother had been the daughter of a King in some far west land known as Rohan, and that her father had been an elf. Her mother had been sent into the East to die, and instead found a completely different life. She also knew she was born out of wedlock and therefore a bastard child in the eyes of the West, and welcome to the same treatment by the West as her mother.

Her people held a great fear of the West and all that lies within that realm, for evil spewed out of every corner of that land. Even all of the evil in the East had once been caused by the West. The Dark One had come out of the West long ago, and destroyed all that stood in his way. One by one the tribes of the East had fallen. Or at least that's what the elders had passed down from generation to generation.

Personally Ava had never been farther West than the edges of Laketown, nor did she care for going any farther. She had gone there as an apprentice guard for a rich merchant of the Wainriders. Laketown itself had been quite a spectacle, a whole town in the middle of the lake, with boats as transportation. It would have been a lovely sight if the mountain had not marred her encounter with the place. The Lonely Mountain had been one of the most terrifying sights of her short life, for dragons haunt the tales of the Wainriders, and to think one of the giant disgusting worms had been less than a few miles away from her. It was more than slightly unnerving. Since then she had tried her best to avoid the area altogether.

Slowly a shadow drifted across her sunlight, looking up Ava could barely contain her disdain. Cold calculating brown eyes, lips thinner than a straw of hay, short brown hair, and elegant gold pieces situated at the ears. Andariv, one of her familial descendants, most likely Sindars, for the boy had the same arrogant and cold attitude as her foster brother, not to mention the unbearable seriousness.

"Lady Avra'sha, the Shaman Undi has requested your presence in his tent, effective immediately." The boy then turned at a ninety degree angle, and marched steadfastly back through the camp, without waiting for the Lady to even acknowledge her presence.

Standing up from her comfortable position on the ground, the young lithe woman began to make her trek across the sea of tents, until she reached the one in the dead center. Undi, was a friendly Shaman, definitely not the worst the Wainriders had seen. He did not try to scare everyone into obedience, nor was he someone to walk over. Ava had known when he was but a Shaman's apprentice, struggling with the craft. Sighing the elf daintily headed into the tent, gracefully dodging the various equipment and "treasure" set up around the tent.

In the middle, sitting cross legged on a pillow sat Undi. His gray hair loose around his shoulders, his skin had grown wrinkly and tan with age, and his face held a long scar from his temple to his left ear, a reminder of an orc attack from many years ago. Cracking one eye open, the younger yet old man smiled. "Come here little one."

Rolling her eyes Ava growled "Need I remind you that I'm centuries older than you? Why you must insist on calling me "little" or "young" is beyond me"

Opening both eyes Undi scowled, "You must forgive me in my old age, You have the body of a child, therefore sometimes I forget you are technically older than myself. But that's besides the point. I have had a vision."

Settling on another cushion, Ava lifted an eyebrow "A vision? and you call me here, you know I know little of such things."

Ignoring the girl Undi carried on "In my vision I see a place deep in a valley, surrounded by green woods, a river, and to one side a mountain. Men, elf, and dwarf alike sit down in the courtyard, all surrounding a small stone table. On this table there was a ring, the ring.-"

Ava gasps "The ring? You mean that ri-" Looking up Ava sees Undi giving her a hard stare. Nodding her head she drops the question.

"They are going to send a group of men to destroy the ring in the fires of Mount Doom, in the very heart of Mordor. Yet I can sense that the resolve of the Western men might fall, the allure of the power of the ring, will lead to their demise. Therefore I request that you lead a group of Eastern warriors to this council. The fate of Middle-Earth shall not be decided without us."

"The ring? I thought it had been lost centuries ago. Lost by Gondor and their foolish knights."

Sighing Undi stood up and began to pace his tent, "The vision does not lie, someone has either already or will soon be finding the ring, I thought it lost too, old friend. But someone, will find and bring the ring to the valley in the mountains, that's where you shall go."

"With all do respect Undi, where is this place even at? I have never been any farther than Laketown, I will not be much help as a guide or scout outside of the Rhun."

Walking over to map of all known parts of Middle-Earth, Undi scratched his beardless chin, "I have heard of such a place once, many years ago I was still a young apprentice, when two magic men came through the area. They are the ones that gave my predecessor this map, and many of his Western tools. They spoke of an elvish outpost on the other side of the Misty Mountains, deep in a valley, known as Imladris, watched over by a powerful elf known as Lord Elrond. If there is to be a meeting of all the peoples of Middle-Earth they will meet here."

The she elf searched the map for Imladris until she found the small valley, right beyond the Misty Mountains. The valley was leagues away from the East, farther than she had ever traveled before. The shortest route would take the company directly through the forest of Mirkwood, a forest they said where the sun's light did not grace the ground and men travelled for days only to be tricked by the wood, and lost to the world. There were even tales of evil spiders and other creatures haunting the woods, waiting for someone to stray from their path.

Noting the elfs troubled look, Undi grimaced. "I am sorry Ava, but you are the only one left to send as a leader, the Chief is too sickly to make such a journey, and Andariv is not experienced enough, you are the only option. I thought you would be happy to meet another elf."

"Undi, my friend, my heart belongs here with my people, but I shall go wherever my people need me, even if it is to the West. What are the details of the mission?" Ava could not believe she was agreeing to this. The West. Elves. The Ring. What had happened to her peaceful week of rest?

"You will take a caravan of at least ten others, I shall send an ambassador of the people with you to do the speaking, I shall have everything ready by tomorrow at first light. Do not fret so Avra'sha, blood of the sun, You shall survive this trip, and make many allies in this land. I feel that a time will come to pass when you will not wish to leave the West."

Ignoring the last statement, and taking a deep breath, Ava asked her most feared question, "What way shall we be taking?"

"At this moment we are not far from the Sea, I think you should lead the company directly through the Brownlands, Over this river known as the Celebrant, and from there you shall travel across flat land for many days, until coming upon the Mountains, you will cross them and then head north. As long as you stick close to the mountains, you will find the Elven valley."

Ava nodded her head quickly, there would be no Mirkwood, that was a slight reprieve.

"There will be many dangers on this alone trip Avra'sha, go home and prepare. But do not tell anyone of the nature of your mission, not even your companions shall know. I shall tell the others what I see fit, be here at first light."

* * *

Ava did not go home. There were too many thoughts running through her mind. A council of the races, had not been heard of in over a century. Ava's feet stumbled down the worn path to a tent a little on the far side of the village. Mumaki had never been a people person.

Coming upon the tent, Ava saw Musa, sitting outside, playing with his toy sword, slaying imaginary foes.

When he saw her the boy's face lit up "Hey! be careful Avy! It's like a Balrog's den in there!"

Lifting her hand Ava could not smile at the boy's teasing, her heart was too heavy. Entering the tent she saw a short white haired woman sitting beside a fire, stirring something in a pot.

"Avra'sha, how nice of you to grace me with your presence."

Ava sighed this was going to be harder than she had thought "Oh Mumaki, I did not mean it. I was overwhelmed," The lone old woman did not move, she just continued stirring the pot. "Oh please Muma do not make me beg! I want to spend time with you on a good note before I leave tomorrow."

At this the old woman turned around, eyes blazing with fury, "You mean to tell me you only get one day of rest now? Has Andariv taken leave of his senses? Another scouting mission, after only one day? I will let that lowly descendant of a stable boy get his, how dare he let his jealousy get to-"

"No Muma! The Shaman has requested me to go on a mission to the West."

The wrinkled old woman's eyes only grew more fiery and slightly more bulged at this insight, "THE WEST? Whatever does the Shaman need you there for?"

This was going to be the hard part. Explaining to Mumaki why she could not know the details of the mission. Sighing Ava began, "There is to be a council in the West, I shall be representing the Wainriders of the East."

Mumaki did not blink, she did not even move one muscle, she was steaming mad, "Why. Why would the Wainriders need a representative to the East?"

"I do not know, but I shall go if it is where my people need me."

Then a small sad voice came from the entrance to the tent, "But Avy we need you here. I need you Avy"

Going over the small boy, Ava took a knee "Musa, I will always be here for you. Even when I'm not physically here, and you know I shall return as soon as possible."

Small tears welled up in the boy's eyes, as he looked at the ground "But Avy what if you don't come back? Who will ever teach me to be a warrior? Why can't I go with you?"

Lifting the boys chin with her hand, Ava looked him directly in the eyes "You already are a warrior Musa, and Mumaki needs you here to protect her while I'm gone."

Wiping his eyes, the little boy set his mouth in that stubborn determination that only small children can accomplish, ambitiousness at its cutest. Slowly and hesitantly the boy let out a simple "Eat with us tonight."

Hugging the little boy, and catching the grandmothers eye, "Only if Mumaki will have me."

Frowning the old woman growled into her soup "Of course I'll have you, I've known you since birth, since my birth at that."

A small smile came onto Ava's face "Then I shall stay" This was going to be her last meal with the closest thing she had to family for awhile, she would miss this. By time she got back everything could be different.

* * *

_Review and follow people! PM any suggestions. _


End file.
